Siguiendola
by ILSLy
Summary: Continuacion de Siguiendole: Draco esta obsesionado, y eso le causa ciertas "dificultades" FIC GANADOR EN LOS DRAMIONES AWARDS 2011! Muchas Gracias! Contenido MA


**Disclaimers****: Derechos de Autor de JK Rowling etc. etc. etc.…**

**Continuación de Siguiéndole; (si no lo han leído se los recomiendo antes de empezar con este para que sepan de que va la historia) que ha estado encerrada en mi cabecita durante mucho tiempo. No diré mas por ahora, exceptuando que la M esta MUY justificada y que es mi primer M en meses. Nos vemos al final.**

**Dedicado a Vladimir, quien incansablemente me anima a escribir, eres como un hadita sobre el hombro diciendo: escribe! ^^ Gracias linda; es para ti.  
><strong>

**Dedicado también a mis hermanas del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, este Shot le hace honor a mi pertenencia con ustedes hermanas^^ **

**Enjoy it…**

**Siguiéndola**

Habían pasado semanas, casi dos meses y Draco no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Sus manos recorriendo su propio cuerpo, un poco temblorosas…nerviosas, pero reconociendo el terreno: las técnicas para darse placer. Veía sus pechos, subir y bajar al ritmo acelerado de su respiración, firmes por el frío…sedosos, húmedos; perfectos.

Veía su cuerpo convulsionar de placer al llegar al orgasmo, mientras ella gemía vagamente su nombre, sin cerrar los ojos, viéndolo…disfrutando de su fantasía, disfrutando de él, mientras su semilla se esparcía en el vientre de ella…

La veía siempre, a cada momento.

Draco no sabía si se trataba de alguna alucinación, ya que el recuerdo de aquel momento en el callejón Diagon, donde embosco a Granger cambiaba frecuentemente, algunas veces; por ejemplo, ella estaba sobre sus piernas; tocándose y gimiendo para él...lo cierto es que un ardor había comenzado a nacer en su interior; Draco se sentía, luego de esa experiencia: insatisfecho.

No la había poseído, no era suya…no la había disfrutado, ni del calor de su piel, ni el olor de su cuerpo. No conocía su tacto, su sabor. No Hermione Granger no había sido suya, y eso le estaba jodiendo la vida.

A la semana del encuentro en el callejón Draco había salido a por unas cuantas copas de Whiskey de fuego con Theo y Blaise, en un conocido bar de una zona Muggle cerca del departamento del rubio.

Ellos no solían "confraternizar" con los Muggles, pero adoraban ir a pubes donde las chicas era el plato fuerte del menú, y Draco tenía un pequeño problema urgente entre sus piernas que resolver.

Una hermosa y alta morena se contoneaba alrededor de un tubo sobre la tarima, la chica; había posado sus ojos en el rubio apenas este entro al lugar, un diminuto bikini color rosa era lo único que la cubría, y el baile exótico a un ritmo acelerado había capturado los sentidos de Draco a favor de las largas piernas de la morena a partir de la segunda copa.

Sonrió.

Pero esa noche Draco Malfoy descubrió que un simple recuerdo puede joderte mucho la vida…muchísimo.

Luego del baile de la chica, esta bajo, aun en bikini y tacones, acompañada de una rubia que bien habría podido posar para alguna revista masculina; ellas le coquetearon, el les siguió la corriente, pago par de tragos extra; y en unas horas más ya estaba él con ambas chicas en su departamento.

Las beso, las desnudo lo poco que faltaba; y al poco rato ya estaba sobre una de ellas. Su ritmo era frenético, y mientras la oía gritar como desaforada no podía dejar de pensar en los excitantes y leves gemidos de Granger...aumento su ritmo más aun, ya no sabía cual de las dos chicas era la que estaba poseyendo; simplemente estaban allí, gritando; tocándose y sudando…moviéndose. Las hizo venirse, varias veces…pero para él la imagen de Granger en el callejón nunca se fue.

Ese día dejo a las chicas exhaustas, las poseyó de todas las formas y maneras posibles; pero él no pudo terminar.

Ese día: comenzó a odiarla.

La siguiente semana, Draco optó por ir a con una amante conocida, le había atribuido a su; llamémoslo fracaso, con las Muggles del bar; a que eran un par de inexpertas que no lo conocían en absoluto y estaban lejos de poder llegar a complacerlo como se debía; nada mejor que un par de piernas conocidas para olvidarse de la Gryffindor.

Estuvo indeciso un par de horas, entre escribirle a Pansy o a Daphne. Pansy había sido La chica, le conocía hasta el ultimo pelo de su vida; su primera amiga, su primera novia, su primer beso, su primer polvo, su primer Todo…no, Pansy era peligrosa.

¿Y si con ella también… "fracasaba"?

Se daría cuenta enseguida…y no, no estaba dispuesto a responder a ninguno de sus interrogatorios, ni a escuchar ninguno de sus discursos.

Por mas perfecta que fuera Pansy; era peligrosa en esa situación, mejor la dejaba en caso de extrema emergencia.

Le escribió a Daphne, aunque realmente lo que hizo fue enviarle una nota a su casa con sus iniciales, al instante la chica estuvo en su pieza.

Basta decir que con su vieja conocida amante Slytherin también tuvo dificultades…le costo concentrarse, le costo sentirla realmente. Mientras entraba en ella tuvo un instante de pánico Flash donde vio sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño y enmarañado.

Esta vez, aunque Draco logró culminar; luego de horas de ardua faena; se sentía vacío; no era lo que su cuerpo deseaba, no era a Daphne, y aunque la pobre le costaría caminar al siguiente día; no había sido lo ideal.

Ese día se comenzó a desesperar.

Las siguientes 3 semanas una ingente cantidad de chicas pasaron por sus aposentos, rubias; morenas, pelirrojas; conocidas…mayores; incluso se busco a una menor que él, una chica de 20 que había conocido en el Tren de Londres. Estuvo con más de dos, inexpertas; con experiencia, hizo incluso los mas alocados experimentos sexuales que podía el llegar a concebir. Pero su cuerpo se sentía vacío; sentía que se acostaba con muñecas…con cascarones que iban y venían sin identidad alguna.

Por qué ninguna tenía sus cabellos, ni sus labios, ni su piel, ni su cuerpo, ninguna gemía como ella…ninguna era ella.

Esa semana le escribió a Pansy.

Esta vez era una emergencia.

La pelinegra llego al atardecer a su departamento, con botas hasta las rodillas y un ajustado vestido verde; estaba divina. Soltó su abrigo en el primer sillón y conjurando una copa lo miro con sus ojos celestes.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

El la miró fijamente, Pansy nunca; jamás dejaría de ser tan perspicaz, y menos con él. Draco apago el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano y caminando hacía el minibar se sirvió una copa también.

-Estoy aburrido- contestó, eludiendo por supuesto la pregunta.

-Eso es evidente, pero que yo sepa querido –enfatizó esto ultimo- tu no me buscas cuando estas aburrido desde el colegio, a menos claro; de que sea una especie de urgencia.

-Pues esta vez si te busco Pansy, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-le preguntó el a la vuelta; fastidiado un poco por las preguntas que ya sabía llover sobre su persona, Pansy era la amante perfecta si no le hablara.

-No tiene nada de malo Draco, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio le vería algo de malo a un revolcón contigo...-Draco sonrió a su pesar- solo que no veo que tu; precisamente tú me necesites ni estés realmente aburrido…

Draco sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro se acercó a ella tomando de su mano la copa de vino que se estaba tomando, la depósito en la mesilla de cristal de la salita y sin más se inclino sobre ella.

-Tienes razón Pansy, no estoy aburrido…- le susurro al odio mientras lamia un poco el lóbulo de su oreja- simplemente quiero sexo contigo y ya.

Pansy nunca lo había decepcionado en cuanto al sexo, era realmente perfecta; lo complacía en todo y el a ella. Juntos habían experimentado hasta encontrarse a gusto. Para Draco el cuerpo de Pansy era de ensueño…el que siempre deseo. Hasta ahora.

La chica se movía sobre él, mientras sus senos saltaban en el lugar; Draco se turnaba para acariciarlos y probarlos…estaban sobre el mueble y la ropa de ambos había quedado desperdigada hacia rato sobre toda la salita del departamento.

Los gemidos de Pansy llenaban suavemente el lugar, y él, por primera vez en semanas gruñía de placer. Ella se llenaba a gusto; marcando el ritmo que le complacía, jugaba con sus movimientos, con sus manos, arañándolo, apretándolo…sus caricias eran perfectas, Draco estaba disfrutando; se sentía bien estar con ella, que conocía exactamente como hacerlo enloquecer.

La sentía, ella estaba a punto, y él sabía que si seguía moviéndose así el también.

Era simplemente perfecto…hasta que: una de sus manos bajo hasta encontrarse con su sexo; tocándose.

Ella trataba de aumentar el placer, ella sabía que eso a él le encantaba, lo que Pansy no sabía es que al hacer eso, dejo de ser Pansy Parkinson y comenzó a ser Hermione Granger.

Draco no supo como pasó, pero en el momento en que los dedos de Pansy comenzaron un ritmo frenético al igual que sus movimientos; él dejo de estar con ella.

La miraba y miraba a Granger, creía estar poseyendo a Granger…y le encantaba.

No solo sus cabellos, toda ella cambio…era Granger quien se llenaba a gusto con él, era Granger quien lo poseía a él como si no hubiera un mañana, era Granger quien gemía su nombra cada vez mas rápido y mas alto.

Era Granger quien se contraía en un orgasmo sobre el.

Fue Granger por quien el se vino esa vez.

Ese día tomo una decisión.

La abstinencia lo estaba matando, desde su encuentro con Pansy había desistido de estar con otras mujeres hasta que no sacara a la jodida castaña de su cabeza; y de su cuerpo.

Si había algo que Draco Malfoy odiara era complacerse a si mismo, pero durante esas dos semanas no le había quedado de otra, a falta de féminas en su cama y con unos recurrentes sueños con Granger delante, sobre y debajo de él; había tenido que recurrir al viejo método "manual" para saciar aunque fuera un poco su sed por la castaña.

Sinceramente no podía llegar mas bajo…

Murmuraba por lo bajo mientras esperaba oculto a la entrada del ministerio. Había tenido que encontrar un día y una hora libres en el ajetreado horario de la siempre Gryffindor para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, el de secuestrarla y poseerla hasta dejarla imposibilitada de caminar por un mes si era posible.

Pero esto era sumamente difícil; ya que la mujer; de alto rango en el Departamento de Aurores, no había abandonado sus viejos hábitos de ratón de biblioteca y trabajaba siempre. O sino, igual que en Hogwarts, iba rodeada de el par de paladines de la justicia, Potter y Weasley.

Es increíble como la gente no cambia sino empeora. Arraigándose más aun a los hábitos que ya poseían.

Pero Draco era bueno observando, y a la primera semana de "investigación" se dio cuenta de que la castaña vivía sola, y de que; los Lunes por la mañana llegaba sola al ministerio. Los otros días desafortunadamente, ya sea la chica Weasley o la Lunática, llegaban con ella.

Así que; un Lunes sería.

Y ese día era lunes.

La vio aparecer al final del callejón que conducía al ministerio, la calle que usualmente estaba llena de Muggles; a esa hora de la mañana estaba deshabitada. La miro caminar lentamente y contener un bostezo. Llevaba zapatos de taco negros; una falda gris ajustada por la rodilla y una camisa de mangas a juego con los zapatos. Iba colocándose la tunica ministerial mientras movía entre ambas manos con dificultad su maletín.

Decidió que era hora de actuar.

Salió de su escondite y sin que ella lo notara, ensimismada como estaba entre su tunica y el maletín se detuvo justo a mitad de su camino, frente a ella.

-¡Por Morgana! –Grito la mujer al toparse de frente con su cuerpo y rebotar varios centímetros.

-Granger, cuanto tiempo sin verte- saludo él en un tono bajo y ronco, estaba ya excitado, si fuera por él la hubiera desnudado en el mismo instante en que se había aparecido en el lugar.

Noto que Hermione se quedaba estática al escuchar su voz, y como; lentamente, sin querer creérselo iba subiendo su vista hasta llegar a su rostro; Draco sonrío de medio lado; satisfecho.

-Mal…Malfoy…-logró pronunciar ella; apenas entreabriendo sus labios.

-Granger…-la dejo reaccionar, mientras no dejaba de sonreír y la presión en sus piernas comenzaba a aumentar a niveles insospechados y casi dolorosos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Que…que quieres?

El se acerco a ella en dos pasos, tomándola de un brazo, disfrutando a sobremanera el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de ella a su contacto.

-Veraz Granger…-le dijo en voz baja acercándose a su oído, la piel de Hermione se erizó- es que tengo un gran problema…-

-¿Qué…

-shhh…- la callo, odiaba ser interrumpido-es un problema –continuo, acercándose tanto a su odio que sus labios rozaban su piel, escucho como ella se tragaba un gemido y la tomo con firmeza del brazo- que solo puedes resolverme tu.

Y sin más se desapareció con ella rumbo a su departamento.

-Suéltame Malfoy! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves a tráeme aquí?

Draco observaba divertido como Hermione trataba de soltarse de su agarre, apenas había llegado a su departamento todo su temple Gryffindor había aflorado, peleaba como una verdadera leona, pero no por eso Draco desistía, al contrarió. De que era suya era suya.

-¡Me secuestraste! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

Él sonrió, era la pregunta que esperaba, la única que esperaba. Sin más él la tomo con suficiente fuerza hasta llevarla contra la pared más próxima, Hermione sorprendida lo miro expectante mientras su respiración se elevaba al triple.

-Te traje aquí Granger, porque pretendo hacerte mía, quiero poseerte hasta que desfallezcas, quiero hacerlo contigo de todas las maneras y formas que se me ocurran…quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que quedes afónica. Quiero hacerte todo lo que les hacía a mis amantes en el colegio cuando te masturbabas a escondidas por mí. Quiero que esta vez seas tú la que gima y grite por mí mientras entro una y otra vez…

Se presiono más contra ella resaltando cada una de sus palabras con su cuerpo, en ese momento la necesitaba, necesitaba entrar en ella y hacerla suya, sino sabía que no estaría satisfecho jamás.

Ella lo miraba sonrojada, muda y estática.

Era perfecta.

La beso, probando al fin sus labios como deseaba, mordiéndola y probando el sabor metálico de su sangre, ella le correspondió a los segundos, Draco sabía que lo haría, al hablarle la miro contenerse un gemido y se deleito con la visión de sus pechos comenzando a endurecerse.

Lo deseaba.

Se sacio por el momento de sus labios, el quería probarla toda; completamente toda… bajo por su cuello, saboreándola, marcándola, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda arqueándose hacia él, queriendo anular el espacio posible entre ambos, Draco abrió de un tiron todos los botones de su camisa y la rompió dejándola colgada flácida de los brazos de ella, mostrando sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador blanco de algodón.

Los probo, dejando el sabor de su piel marcado en sus labios, hizo el sujetador a un lado sin removerlo completamente. Noto como Hermione le arañaba ligeramente los brazos quitando su camisa con la mayor rapidez que sus dedos temblorosos se lo permitían, ella logró deslizarla hasta sacársela por completo dejándole al rubio el pecho desnudo.

La castaña mordió sus labios, divida entre la sensación de poder acariciarlo y disfrutar de lo que el le hacía simultáneamente.

Draco bajo sus manos a través de su cintura mientras ella le besaba el cuello y comenzaba a gemir cosas inentelegibles. Su voz en ese estado era música para sus oídos… y Draco quería oír más. Coló su mano bajo la falda subiéndola lo mas posible dejándola hecha un nudo a la altura de sus muslos.

Quería probarla allí, un poco mas arriba…dos de sus dedos estiraron la liga de su ropa interior hacia un lado, descubriendo la zona a la que él deseaba llegar. Ella se contrajo en un escalofrío, arqueándose más aun hacía el, Draco alzo la vista…deseaba disfrutar del momento.

Comenzó a jugar con ella, viéndola gemir y jadear de forma incontrolable…la toco llenándose de ella, sintiéndola lo mas posible, acelero su ritmo con sus dedos mientras ella comenzaba a pedir. Nunca la había odio pedir…era sublime.

Se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos al poco rato, llenándolo de sus líquidos completamente, y allí Draco se sintió explotar también, su necesidad había aumentado…saco sus dedos lentamente y la probó. Simplemente perfecta.

Hermione lo vio hacerlo con los ojos entrecerrados por entre la bruma post orgásmica que la poseía. Si había algo mas excitante que eso que por favor alguien se lo dijera.

Pero Draco aun no estaba satisfecho, algo dentro de él aun no le hacía clic…quería que fuera suya, que Hermione Granger fuera completamente suya.

La alzo rápidamente hasta que ella enrosco sus piernas a su alrededor, esa sensación de vacío en su cuerpo tenía que llenarse.

Era como un pulze incompleto, y debía encajar. Y debía hacerlo ya.

Se libero, y sin dejar de verla a los ojos la poseyó, deslizándose dentro de ella rápidamente, disfrutando de oírla gritar por primera vez.

La hizo suya como deseaba, viéndola; haciéndola gemir su nombre.

Esta vez sus fantasías se estaban haciendo realidad...una y otra y otra vez se vino ella por el… mientras Draco creía llegar a la cumbre de su placer.

Pero algo faltaba…había algo que él necesitaba.

-Tócate…-le dijo en voz baja.

Ella lo miró, y mientras él entraba acelerando al máximo su ritmo ella bajo sus dedos en un impulso incontrolable, sin poder reprimir esta vez el grito de su nombre que los llevo a los dos al orgasmo.

Horas después, Draco recuperaba fuerzas en la cocina de su departamento, encendiendo un cigarrillo observo por el pasillo hacia su habitación, donde Hermione estaba dormida boca abajo sobre sus mantas.

Y en ese momento; él supo que nunca estaría satisfecho.

Que de ella nunca podría saciarse.

**^^ Duchas frías al final del pasillo por favor…**** XD**

**Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que me leen, dejan un Rev. o ponen en favoritos. Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta y seguir escribiendo. **

**Si hubo algún OoC me lo perdonan^^ he estado mucho tiempo fuera del foco de escritura, pero personalmente creo que este Draco se ha mantenido en su esencia…espero sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Me retiro, les informo a mis lectores de mis fics inconclusos de que ya estoy de vuelta, entre las mil y unas razones que tuve para alejarme estaba la de mi vista, el escribir en el pc me estaba afectando ya, pero tengo mis lentes nuevos y estoy súper reanimada por ello^^. Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia.**

**Kisses**

**ILSly.**

"**La gente no cambia sino empeora" Draco Malfoy en Siguiéndola.**


End file.
